A known type of electrical connector for conducting high electrical currents comprises a sleeve or tube element which houses a contact having a plurality of louvers formed in a tubular array. The louvers project radially inwardly for engagement with the peripheral surface of a complementary plug-type connector. Insertion and removal of the complementary connector generates frictional forces on the louvered contact which tend to axially displace the contact in the sleeve, and the contact must be secured against inadvertent displacement or withdrawal therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,587 discloses an electrical connector including a sleeve having an interior surface with a counterbored recess. A louvered metal contact disposed in the recess is confined between opposed annular shoulders of the recess. Although this arrangement is effective for securing the louvered contact within the sleeve, forming the counterbored recess requires a machining operation which increases the cost of the finished connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,776 discloses a connector including a louvered metal contact which has a plurality of teeth at opposite ends of thereof. The teeth are inclined radially outwardly with respect to the axis of the contact so that the teeth will engage the inner surface of a surrounding sleeve. This arrangement lacks an abutment for positively securing the louvered contact within the sleeve, and it is possible that the contact will slip axially during connector mating and unmating.
There is a need for an economical and reliable arrangement for securing a louvered metal contact to the body of a plug or jack in an electrical connector.